


I'm Loving It

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [22]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 11





	I'm Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2016.

Bodie had been ‘going on’ about visiting the new restaurant for quite a while now. Not exactly immune to a determined Bodie, Doyle had still managed to hold off for several months until, finally, he had no choice but to give in. It had taken Bodie being injured in the line of duty – twisting his ankle jumping over a low wall while chasing their latest target – to really get inside Doyle’s defences, but inside them Bodie had indeed, finally, managed to get. Doyle had myriad objections to the visit. The dubious ethics of the brand, the extortionate prices, how unhealthy it all looked, the speed at which the food was ‘cooked’, the low wages of the staff... but ever since a brand new branch had opened up in the centre of the Capital, the writing had been on the wall.

“What are you doing now?!” said Doyle, exasperated.

“Dunking my chips in the hot chocolate,” said Bodie, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“That,” said Doyle, pointing his finger at his partner, “is disgusting.”

“S’not,” said Bodie, sucking the watery chocolate from another handful of highly salted French fries. “S’gorgeous.”

“And how are you supposed to eat this?” said Doyle, poking his Big Mac suspiciously. “You can’t possibly expect me to get my mouth around that.”

“You’ve never had any trouble before,” said Bodie, neatly ducking out of the way as Doyle threw a chip at him.

Doyle returned to his burger, lifting up the bun lid for closer inspection. “And what,” he said, picking up a slither of green between his thumb and index finger and waving it at Bodie, “is this?”

“Gurkin, of course,” replied Bodie, who by now was having his own troubles. Every time he picked up the burger to try to eat it bits fell out the sides. “There has to be a way...” he muttered. Then a light bulb turned on over Bodie’s head and he smiled his widest smile at his partner. “Watch and learn.”

He took two napkins from the little heap of them that Doyle had insisted on adding to their tray, unfolded them, and spread them neatly on the table. Then he carefully and almost reverently picked up his Big Mac and placed it in the middle of the napkins, neatly folding and tucking them around on three sides to form a cradle. This time when he attempted a bite he was successful and none of the ingredients escaped.

The contented, blissful noises he made were causing heads to turn.

“Bloody hell, Bodie,” said Doyle. “It’s only a burger.”

Bodie, thankfully, finished his mouthful before replying. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before,” he said, almost in awe.

“You’ve got that right,” agreed Doyle, pushing his own burger towards his partner.

“You’re not serious?”

“Oh but I am. It’s all yours, my son.”

Bodie gazed at his partner adoringly. “Well, that just proves it.”

“Proves what?” asked Doyle, sipping at his coffee and finding it, thankfully, reasonably acceptable.

“It must be love.”

Doyle leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest, and grinned. “I suppose it must be.”

Bodie grinned back, taking his wallet back out of his pocket. “That deserves pudding,” he said. “Hot apple pie?”

“Yeah, okay, why not.” After all, how bad could it possibly be?

It took Bodie almost as long to stop Doyle complaining about his burnt tongue as it did to get him in the restaurant in the first place.

But it was still worth it.


End file.
